A Ring in a Haystack
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: The sequel to The Best Sight in London


_A Ring in a Haystack_

It had been three years since the day Arthur Kirkland's life was changed for the better. Three years since the day he had crashed into a loud, gorgeous American. Alfred F. Jones had latched himself onto Arthur's life and had refused to let go. Arthur would always be grateful, because if Alfred had let go Arthur would never have had the pleasure of falling in love with him.

"We're almost there," Alfred spoke up from when he drove the truck. Arthur, his head resting in Alfred's lap, murmured an okay, the summer heat beating from the windows, making him drowsy.

After a successful winter tour of their band Arthur was looking forward to a quiet summer with no fans or agents bothering him. Alfred had declared that spending the summer at his old family farm would be perfect. Arthur had agreed but secretly he was a little worried. He had always been a city man and had never stepped foot in such a rural area. But damn it all if Alfred hadn't look absolutely adorable when he begged Arthur to come to the farm. Even now, looking up at the American in his cute cowboy hat, he saw his blue eyes twinkle more than usual. Arthur smiled.

"Here we are," Alfred said with a bright smile, pulling the truck to a stop. He grinned down at Arthur, running his fingers through the Brit's blond hair. "Can you get up? My legs are asleep."

"I'm tired," Alfred whined.

Well we're not sleeping in the truck, come one." Alfred lifted Arthur's head up and dropped it on the seat and quickly got out of the truck before Arthur could catch him again. "We're gonna get to sleep in the master bedroom." The best part about the vacation was that they were the only two people for miles.

Arthur sat in the driver's seat and held out his arms to Alfred, "Carry me."

Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur into arms, the Brit making himself comfortable in Alfred's strong, warm embrace.

The moment Arthur saw the farm he felt like he had just waltzed into a fairy tale. The house was white with a blue shingle roof, two-stories tall, and a wrap-around porch. Next to it was a tall silo and the bright red barn.

He chuckled, "For a farm that no one lives in anymore it's in excellent condition."

"That's because the Jones family always take turns taking care of it," Alfred explained, "So I'll have to clean it a bit while we're here."

"That's fine," Arthur assured, "I'll help."

"As long as you don't cook," Alfred joked then laughed when Arthur smacked his shoulder.

"Want to check out the barn," Alfred asked, placing Arthur down.

"Sure," he replied, slightly disappointed Alfred wouldn't carry him there.

Inside, as expected the barn was equipped with stables, though he saw no animals present, tools of all kinds, and even large haystacks.

"Nice, eh," Alfred asked, standing behind Arthur with his hands in his pockets, "Right out of a Disney film."

"Wow, Alfred," Arthur said, genuinely impressed as he looked around at the picturesque scene, "This is amazing." He ran his fingers along the smooth wood and even felt the soft hay that was in one trough.

"Thank ya kindly, darlin'," Alfred suddenly spoke in a southern accent.

Arthur whipped around to gawk at him; he had never heard Alfred speak in anything but a very bad British accent, but his southern accent… _damn_.

Alfred grinned a bit cheekily, "What? Ya burnin' my clothes."

Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his head but he only blushed and looked away, "I've just never heard you talk that way…"

Alfred walked over and grazed Arthur's ears with his lips, "Don't ya like it, darlin'?"

Arthur couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine as he clutched the front of Alfred's shirt, the American's hot breath warming his ear.

"Somethin' wrong," Alfred teased.

"Not at all," Arthur breathed, "I just really like it when you talk that way~."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and Arthur could feel the younger man was already aroused, "Luck for you I can talk like this _aaaallll_ day," he nibbled Arthur's ear before asking, "What do you want me to say?"

Arthur's breath hitched as he spoke, "Talk dirty to me."

Alfred whispered right against his ear, "Want me to ride you bareback?"

Arthur pressed desperately against his boyfriend, making his desire known, " _Please_."

Then suddenly Arthur was pushed down onto a rather large stack of hay, "Should I tie ya up darlin'," Alfred inquired, "Make sure ya don't buck too much."

Arthur blushed darkly, biting his lip to keep from gasping at the lustful look in Alfred's eyes. Alfred hovered over Arthur, nipping his neck as he started to undo the Brit's shirt. Meanwhile Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's soft hair and along his firm torso with desperate need.

Alfred started to kiss Arthur's chest and pull at his pants, "Keep talking sweetheart."

"Alfred, I want you to _ravage me_ ," Arthur rasped, pulling at Alfred's shirt.

Alfred sat up and removed his shirt in one swift movement, his chest glowing in the sunlight that leaked through the barn, "If you insist."

Arthur ran his hands along Alfred's abdominal muscles, his mouth watering. Alfred took one of his hand and started to suck on the finger tips making Arthur let out a sound between a gasp and a sigh before trailing his other hand down to Alfred's pants button.

Alfred grinned wickedly and grinded against him, "You're too slow."

"Ah~," Arthur moaned at the delicious friction, his blood boiling, making the day even hotter.

Alfred quickly undid Arthur's trouser, pulling them down but not all the way off, before putting his now wet fingers in.

"A-ah~" Arthur gritted his teeth, adjusting to the feeling, before wrapping his arms tightly around Alfred.

But suddenly Alfred pulled his fingers out and looked at Arthur quizzically, "Hmmm."

Arthur starred at him, he was upset that Alfred had stopped ( _Have I done something wrong?_ ) and was actually slightly fearful of what the American was thinking ( _He hasn't grown bored of me has he?_ ).

"I think this occasion calls for spontaneity," Alfred finally declared and lowered his head to Arthur's thighs.

Arthur couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped his lip; they had never blown each other before, a few hand jobs sure, but not _this_.

But Alfred simply chuckled breathily before taking Arthur all in and sucking.

"A-aah~," Arthur arched his back, moaning and sighing at this new sensation, tugging at Alfred's hair.

Alfred replied by sucking harder, it appeared the American was trying to kill him with this newfound spontaneity. Arthur's moans quickly became yells as he came closer and closer, "A-Al," he gasped, "I'm-I'm gonna-"

But Alfred didn't stop, instead running his tongue along Arthur's length.

Arthur let out a loud yell of ecstasy as he was sent over the edge, releasing into Alfred's mouth. Before he could even summon a shred of mortification he heard Alfred swallow before sitting up and wiping his mouth, the American smiled.

Arthur's face just got hotter as he tried to catch his breath, if anything he was even more turned on.

Alfred leaned over him, "It's my turn, Arthur. Top or bottom?"

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. What was Alfred talking about? Arthur was exclusively bottom.

"Should I ravage you while you're on your back or on your stomach," Alfred explained simply.

Oh… _oh._ Arthur blushed harder, "I-…I…" Finding himself unable to speak, he gave Alfred a look that plainly said: _I am far too flustered and aroused to answer. You pick for me_.

Alfred smirked and rolled Arthur onto his back, "We've never tried this before."

Arthur gasped; Alfred was full of all kinds of surprises today.

"Is that okay," Alfred asked, for the first time sounding unsure. Still unable to form an intelligent sentence Arthur simply nodded.

"Lift your hips," Alfred ordered, pulling Arthur's waist up, he leaned over the Brit's back and whispered what may have been a sweet word (he spoke too quietly for Arthur to hear), then abruptly thrust in.

Arthur cried out in a mixture of plain and pleasure, he vaguely heard Alfred apologize, that he was trying to be gentle but it was just impossible, Arthur understood perfectly as he grabbed fistfuls of hay and moaned as his pain started to morph to pleasure.

"Arthur…" Alfred moaned, thick and rough as he continued to repeatedly slam in.

"A-Alfred~…!"

"…I love you…"

Arthur bit back the tears that rose from that simple phrase, "I-I love you too."

Then with one last thrust Alfred came inside Arthur, eliciting a growl-y moan as his muscles relaxed.

With both Alfred's moan and the hotness pooling inside him Arthur released again before his hips fell back down on the hay, his breathing fast and raspy.

Alfred pulled out and laid next to Arthur, pulling him into his arms as he, too, caught his breath, "…You okay?"

Arthur immediately cuddled into him, his inside completely warm, "Never better."

They lay like that for some time, catching their breath as Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest, contentedly listening to the American's beating heart, his eyes closed. He was close to dowsing off when he heard Alfred shuffled his hand through the hay.

Popping an eye open Arthur saw that Alfred was searching through the hay, a concerned look on his face. Arthur sat up, buckling his trousers but keeping his shirt open in this hot weather, "What's wrong?"

Alfred sat up and zipped himself as well before continuing to search through the haystack, he looked at Arthur over his shoulder, "I had a piece of jewelry in my pocket and I guess it slipped out."

"Why are you carrying around jewelry," Arthur asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Alfred waved his hand almost dismissively, "Oh, it's just an old trinket of my grandma's. It has sentimental value."

Arthur sighed, "I see, leave it to you to lose something important."

" _Arthur_ ," Alfred whined, giving him puppy dog eyes, "Are you going to help me or not?"

He chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll help you."

He started shuffling through the hay; knowing finding a ring in hay would be as easy as finding a needle. But after a few moments of silent searching he felt warm eyes on him. Glancing, he saw Alfred was watching him with a warm, adoring smile, his eyes half-lidded and his blue eyes sparkling, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?"

Alfred didn't waver, "Just thinking about how sexy you are."

Arthur turned away with a blush, "Don't be stupid…idiot." But his words only made Alfred laugh. It was then the flash of something silver caught Arthur's eye, he then saw a small silver hoop nestled in the hay, a small crystal rested on top of it, it appeared to be a tiny emerald. Picking it up, Arthur stood up and turned to the American, "Hey Alfred is this it?"

"You found it," Alfred immediately stood up and snatched it out of Arthur's fingers, making Arthur blink in surprise.

"I wanted to do this right," Alfred explained.

Arthur was about to ask what when suddenly every single word, thought, _everything_ , vanished as Alfred got down on one knee.

"Arthur, let me tell you a story:

Once upon a time there was this seriously attractive guy named Alfred F. Jones, maybe you've heard of him. Well, about a month ago when he was in London he met up with the Kirkland family, minus their rock star son who was out talking to agents. Well this tall, American rapscallion told this family that their son, his name was Arthur, was the most important, the most beautiful, basically the _greatest_ thing that had ever happened to him. And he told them it would just be the nicest thing if he could have their blessing. The Kirkland parents were thrilled, naturally. While the oldest brother thought he was being punk'd, the second oldest thought I needed my head checked, and the youngest said this Alfred F. Jones was too good for his jerk-face of a brother. But after this Alfred convinced the brothers he was serious they made him vow not to break their too stern brother's heart otherwise they'd turn Alfred into haggis for Nessie, whatever that means. So, by now you're probably wondering why this hero known as Alfred wanted to marry this Arthur gentleman. Well, it's actually quite simple."

Alfred then took Arthur's hand; the Brit used his free hand to cover his mouth as the tears that had started as soon as Alfred bent down started to overflow. Alfred stared at his love with sparkling blue eyes, "We've known each other for quite a while now, Arthur. But to be honest, to me it only feels like a few seconds. When I came to that realization I also came to another, the fact that I couldn't ever get enough of you. That I wanted-no, _needed_ -all of you, for the rest of my life I need all of you. So, now that the mushy monologue is out of the way let us get to the million dollar question."

He extended the ring to Arthur, and with a large white smile, beet red cheeks, and tears in his eyes, Alfred spoke: "Artie, will you be the best sight at my wedding?"

"Al…" Arthur could barely breath, "I…hate you _so much_!"

He tackled Alfred into a hug, clinging onto his neck for dear life as he finally sobbed his happy heart out. Getting a grip he took the ring and placed it on his finger, it fit perfectly.

" _Yes_ ," he breathed as a fresh wave of tears came, "Yes, I'll marry the most moronic, most wonderful, most frustrating, most beautiful, sweet, funny, caring, and _fat_ American that ever lived!"

Alfred laughed and caressed Arthur's cheeks, before bringing him into a gentle kiss; it was different from their other kisses. This was their first engaged kiss; soon they'd have their first wedding kiss, surrounded by Allistor, Dylan, and Peter, probably Francis and Matthew too, and the rest of their friends and loved ones. Then they'd have their first honey moon kiss. And then they'd kiss for the rest of their life, not as just any old couple but a _married_ couple. When they finished their kiss they simply sat there, foreheads pressed together, Arthur's arms around Alfred's neck, Alfred's arms around Arthur's waist, smiling into each other eyes, sapphire and emerald.

"We have a lot to plan," Arthur finally said, his eyes still moist and his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"Yes, we do," Alfred agreed, smiling just as wide, "But the first thing we need to plan is to live happily ever after."

And you know what? They did.


End file.
